Tosh (Hairdressers and Zombies)
Pre-Apocalypse Tosh was hired by Patricia at Turn Heads Salon; Patricia was reluctant as she trusted no one to cut the customers hair but herself and Kayleigh but was persuaded by Kayleigh to hire someone else, Tosh got the job. She has recently just bought her first flat and is trying to persuade her boyfriend of nine months, Andre, to move in with her; he however is reluctant to and often makes excuses. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1 Tosh is spoken about by Patricia and Kayleigh before she is first seen. It is shown that Patricia dislikes her, not trusting her to cut the hair and trying to find excuses to get rid of her, while Kayleigh defends her explaining that they do need the help and Tosh is good at what she does. Tosh then arrives at work, realizing the key is in the door she knocks in the window as she can't get in; the loud bang makes Patricia spill her coffee all over herself and she began cursing and complaining as Kayleigh answered it, apoligizing. While mopping herself down Patricia makes a snide comment to Tosh about her arrival time at work which she doesn't understand, she then notices she has spilt her coffee and quickly offers to make a fresh one, not knowing she had caused it to fall. The women then talk for a while and Tosh remembers she has to leave early that day as she has to pay for the rent of her new flat, Kayleigh agrees but again Patricia makes snide and rude remarks. Realizing it was a busy day Tosh offered to stay and try and arrange to pay it later, Patricia was going to agree but before she could Kayleigh told her not to worry about it. The women also spoke about Andre, who was unable to pay the rent as he was fixing a friend's car, Tosh explained. Kayleigh asked her if they spoke more about moving in together but she explained she did but everytime she mentions it he shouts at her and says she is trying to control him. Denise then enters for her cut and Tosh offers to make everyone a fresh drink, however they all decline the offer. When Tosh listens to the news report talking about the bad weather she states how she was planning to go furniture shopping, laughing that she was going to give more hints to Andre about moving in. Later Joanne enters with her two children; Tosh begins to cut Lucy's hair while they all continue listening to the news. They hear a report talking about the recenetly deceased coming back to life and eating the living, this left Tosh very worried as she considered ringing Andre to check on him, Patricia told her not to be stupid. Everyone at the salon are seen to be nervous, especially Tosh and the children. Andre, her boyfriend, then burst in bleeding from his neck before collapsing to the ground; she ran to his side, crying. Episode 2 Tosh and Kayleigh both attempt to save Andre's life and stop the bleeding; it is useless however and he dies in Tosh's arms. She falls into a deep sadness, often crying or remaining totally silent while holding his hand. Patricia talks to a shaken Kayleigh in the kitchen, stating that she has to stop being so worried and scared in front of the children like Tosh is being. Kayleigh sees this as her having another dig at Tosh and angrily tells her that Andre was her boyfriend and of course she was upset, she then asks why don't you really make it worse for her and sack her too while she's at it; Patricia states that of course she is the bitch, its not like she was checking on Kayleigh in a sarcastic, angry manor. Throughout the rest of the episode Tosh remains silent until Denise talks about leaving, during the commotion of Andre's death, Denise had used his phone to try and call out for an ambulance but soon began to read all the texts to Andre's multiple girlfriends. Tosh doesn't say anything until Denise begins to tell the small group that they aren't safe in there and there's a potential death trap on the floor, Kayleigh and Joanne defend her, asking what she excepts them to do; Denise suggests using him as a possible distraction, that's when Tosh interrupts furiously telling her they'll do nothing to him and that he is her boyfriend. Denise, who is still trying to persuade people to leave with her begins to read out the texts stating that Andre hadn't ever been a real boyfriend to her and wasn't worth her time or emotion, although it is assumed she didn't do this to purposely cause distress to Tosh but rather just to persuade her to leave with her. Denise eventually pipes down and Patricia once again takes control of the situation as they begin to lock up and barricade the salon. Seeing Tosh now even more devastated than previously Patricia goes to her level and comforts her, it seems to work and even makes her smile, she tells that Tosh that Denise was right about Andre not being worth the time and that she could go so many ways with her life, she then pats her on her back and tells her to think about it before helping the others. Tosh stays still for a while but then goes to help the others, that's when she feels Andre's hand grab her own. Relieved and believing it meant Andre was alive she smiled and looked at the others, Patricia warned her to get away from him but when she turned back he fell forward tearing into her face; he then went down and began to bite into the front of her neck tearing out her vocal box in front of the terrified and disgusted group. Episode 3 Everyone is seen to be sad that Tosh was killed although she has no actual lines and is only seen as a corpse and a reanimated person at the end of the episode. When Andre is put down, Denise is now certain that she must leave stating that they're in the same place as before with one less person; she then states that they are lucky that it was only Tosh instead of them which disgusted everyone and caused Kayleigh to slap her across her face; she quickly stormed out of the store afterward allowing the dead which had been drawn by Tosh's screams inside. They devour both Denise and Tosh's remains and about an hour later she reanimates and is seen heading toward Patricia and Kayleigh who are stuck inside their car which won't start. Trivia *Tosh is the only girlfriend of Andre that we visually see, the only other being Louise who is heard but remains unseen. *Tosh is the last of the named character to be seen; although not alive. Category:Characters Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Characters